cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ronald Lacey
Ronald Lacey (1935 - 1991) Film Deaths *''How I Won the War'' (1967) [Spool]: Accidentally shot in the head when a surrendering German soldier drops his rifle, causing it to go off; shown in both a black & white "newsreel" sequence and a color sequence, intercut with each other. He continues to accompany the unit silently (color-tinted to indicate his non-living status). *''Crucible of Terror'' (1971) [Michael]: Beaten to death with a large rock by Mary Maude (who was possessed by the spirit of Me Me Lay) on the beach. *''Disciple of Death'' (1972) [Parson]: Bitten on the throat by a demonic dwarf (Rusty Goffe). *''Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981)'' [Maj. Arnold Toht]: Melts after the supernatural forces inside the Ark of the Covenant are unleashed, destroying all of the Nazis present. *''Firefox'' (1982) [Dr. Semelovsky]: Shot to death while helping Clint Eastwood to escape. (Thanks to Michael) *''Sword of the Valiant: The Legend of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight'' (1982) [Oswald]: Stabbed to death with a sword. (Thanks to Michael) *''Sahara'' (1983) [Beg]: Killed by his own leopards when he falls into their pit after being shot and wounded. (Thanks to Michael) *''Flesh + Blood (The Rose and the Sword)'' (1985) [Cardinal]: Impaled through the chest by the sword of a statue that falls on him. (Thanks to Michael) *''Red Sonja'' (1985) [Ikol]: Crushed to death by a stone door that rolls on top of him. (Thanks to Michael) TV Deaths *''Gideon's Way (Gideon C.I.D.): Gang War'' (1965) [Jerry Blake]: Shot in the chest by Ray Brooks after he shoots Ray for double-crossing him. He isn't quite dead but as he tries to get up Jane Merrow picks up Ray's gun and shoots him again. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Avengers: The Joker (1967)'' [Strange Young Man]: He is sitting in a wrecked car in the garage of the country house when someone points a gun with a silencer at him. Diana Rigg finds his body in a rocking chair in one of the bedrooms and Peter Jeffrey admits to her that he killed him, presumably shooting him. (Thanks to Brian) *''Blake's 7: Killer (1979)'' [Tynus]: Electrocuted when he is pushed into a control panel while fighting with Paul Darrow. *'''The Return of Sherlock Holmes: The Sign of Four (1987) '[''Bartholomew Sholto]: Killed offscreen by a poison thorn dart, and later found seated in his laboratory with his muscles in a state of extreme contraction. Lacey, Ronald Lacey, Ronald Category:British actors and actresses Lacey, Ronald Lacey, Ronald Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:People who died in Conan the Barbarian Films Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Liver failure victims Category:English actors and actresses Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Indiana Jones cast members Category:Death scenes by poison